Energy requirements of Filipinos: (1) The BMR studies will be continued to include data on healthy children and adolescents. (2) Energy cost of basic activities and energy cost of various occupational activities of 20 subjects, 10 subjects each for the next 2 major industry group will be determined. Dietary intake of the subjects will be assessed using the food weighing method and time motion study. (3) It is proposed to do a cooperative study with the Cornell Group with Dr. Thomas T. Poleman as the project leader. The study will make use of the SAMI (Socially Acceptable Monitoring Instrument) in place of the K M Respirometer. Labor and energy requirements for two systems of rice cultivation will be determined (lowland irrigated vs. lowland rainfed). Seventy farmers will serve as subjects for the study. A comparative study will be made on the use of the SAMI and the K M Respirometer on the same subjects to check for accuracy. The study will have a duration of 3 months. It is hoped that if the study is successful, more energy cost of activities can be determined since the SAMI is less cumbersome to use than the K M respirometer. Protein requirement study: (1) Write the final report on the protein study. (2) Undertake nitrogen balance studies on young children and/or adults. Calcium requirement study: It is planned to undertake calcium balance study on 8 females and 4 males to complete the study.